What Would You Do?
by Aerilon452
Summary: Tommy goes to Kimberly, still ill at ease over the fact that he is no longer the Green Ranger. Kimberly is the only one to make him feel better. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


Summary: Tommy comes to Kimberly still ill at ease over the loss of his powers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

Raiting: T

Pairing: Tommy/Kimberly

**WHAT WOULD YOU DO?**

It was the middle of the night, Kimberly should have been asleep, but the house was quiet, too quiet. Her mother was away leaving her alone. The days events were ever weighing on her mind. Another battle and another near loss to the evil empress Rita Repulsa. They had lost the Green Ranger; Tommy. He was no longer one of them, and yes the team felt the loss, yet, she felt the pain all the way to her soul. What were they going to do? Kimberly didn't have an answer. All she knew was that she wanted to go back and be the one to retrieve the candle. Maybe, he could have succeeded. Kimberly shook her head and began to pace once more. Then she heard a gentle taping at her window. Turning, she saw Tommy at her window. She was a mixture of shock and happiness.

Tommy had been dealt a mortal blow. He'd lost his powers as the Green Rangers a short time ago and yet, it still didn't feel real to him. Right now, he was human, mortal, and normal. His first instinct was to come to Kimberly, to seek her comfort, to seek her arms around him; perhaps her lips pressed to his lightly. Looking in the window, he saw her pacing. She was worrying. Maybe she was worrying about him, and what their future held. Tommy lightly tapped on the glass to gain her attention. She just kept pacing. Again, he tapped, louder this time. This time she looked at him half in shock and then in happiness. She came to the window and hurriedly opened it. "I had to see you." Tommy said in a gasp the moment the glass was lifted between them. Gently, Kim smiled at him letting him know that it was ok that he was here.

Kimberly was relieved that he was here. "You came all the way to my house in the dark?" She asked as she reached through the window to help pull him through it. "That was dangerous." Kim added a light scolding to her tone. "But, I'm glad you're here." She threw her arms around him, holding him close. In turn his arms wrapped around her waist, tightening on her. There was fear in his touch. Kim could sense it. Tommy was afraid of what would happen to him. Comfortingly she muttered, "We'll figure out what to do." Tommy only turned his face into the side of her neck as he continued to hold on to her. "It'll be ok." Kim soothed running her hand up and down his back. It was then that Tommy straightened, sweeping her up against him. She yelped from surprise, not of fear. Her fingers dug into his green shirt even though Tommy's arms were strong and sure as they held her tight.

"I couldn't be anywhere else but here with you." Tommy admitted. Then it occurred to him that her mom could be here. He should put her down, leave, and just see her tomorrow at school, but his arms would not obey his minds commands. "Our friends invited me out, but I couldn't go. I couldn't be around them with a smile on my face when I'm not happy." Tommy said. "Though, it occurs to me that I should go. Your mom…" He didn't want to set her down. He didn't want to leave her when he was in such a state. Kim was the one person who, with a single touch, could make his raging emotions quiet. She was someone he never thought he would meet in this world.

"Isn't here," Kimberly interrupted. "My mom's out with her boyfriend. I'm all alone here." She informed. "You can stay as long as you like." Kim was content to be held by Tommy for as long as his arms could hold her. But he didn't stay standing. No, he carried her to the bed that made her heart skip a beat in her chest. The bed. Kim trusted Tommy more than she thought she would ever trust anyone. Gently he set her down and then stepped back from her. For a moment she was confused. "Tommy….?" He stretched out his arm, touching the tip of his finger to her lips. She watched as he toed off his shoes and then walked around the other side of the bed.

Tommy slid in beside her and curled around her. A split second Kimberly stiffened, but then she relaxed and turned to tangle her limbs with his. He reached up and brushed back some of her hair wanting to see her face cast in the dim light and shadows of the room. This was his only haven, if only for moments at a time. "I won't stay long." Tommy yawned. He couldn't fall asleep but again his mind denied him. His eyes were growing heavy and his breathing was evening out. One last look at Kim found her already sleeping. This had been long day filled with emotional upheaval for them all. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her forehead before he too succumbed to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Kimberly woke to warmth, to a hard body pressed to hers; a body she knew. Opening her eyes she saw her room, she was on her bed. Rolling over was difficult. Tommy's heavy, well muscled, arm was draped over her waist, his chest molded to her back, and his right leg was resting between hers. This was the most comfortable she had been in a long while after saving the world. Tommy did more for her than a hot bath could ever hope to achieve. When she finally managed to turn over, Tommy was still deep in sleep. He looked so peaceful, like nothing was wrong in the world, like he had never lost the Dragon coin. A lone tear slipped from the corner of her eye. Before she could lean in, kiss his unwrinkled brow, a sharp knock sounded at her door.

"_Kimberly! It's time for breakfast!_"

Kim groaned and called back, "Ok, I'm up. Be there in a few minutes." She looked back to Tommy, this time to find him awake and smiling. Kim suppressed a giggle as she felt her cheeks turn crimson. "Oh man…" She grumbled, hiding her face in her hands. Tommy chuckled, pulling her close in against his chest. He smelled so good as she once more curled into him. Oh, how she wished she could stay here all day, miss school, just to languish in bed with Tommy. "I don't want to get up." She groaned.

"We could play hookie if you want?" Tommy offered with a smirk. "We could hide out in the mountains near the command center." There was nothing that he wanted more tan to be spending the day with Kim outside of school. Tommy was still bummed over the loss of his powers, despite his self discipline; school was the last place he wanted to be.

"You would do that?" Kimberly asked with hope and then saw the time on her clock. "Go out the window and then come to the front door. Have breakfast with me." She offered. Tommy's eyes lit up with happiness. Kimberly loved to know that she could bring such joy to him. Quickly she leaned into him, kissed him much as he had that day in the park, and then she scrambled from the bed before her mother came back and actually opened the door.

Tommy laughed lightly as Kimberly disappeared out of her room. He scrambled from the bed, replaced his shoes, and then once more slipped through the still open window from last night. Tommy jogged around the side of the house, thankful that large pushes aided in shrouding him as he approached the front door. Quickly he combed his fingers through his hair and retied it. Then, with a trembling hand, he knocked sharply. He waited with baited breath, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Kimberly appeared in the kitchen where her mother was serving up breakfast of bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs. She was straining her hearing, listening for Tommy moving about her room, but as always he was as silent as a church mouse. Would he actually come to the front door? She hoped so. This wasn't how she wanted Tommy to meet her mom, but it would do for now. Then, a sharp knocking sounded at the front door that put a smile to her face. "I'll get it." Kimberly practically sang as she rushed to the front door. She opened the door and smiled broadly, "Hi."

Tommy felt his stomach roll with nerves. It was crazy to be feeling like this when he had just come from sharing Kim's bed, even if it had been unintentional last night. This was something he was unprepared for. Then the door opened and she was smiling at him. His nerves just faded away as quickly as they had attacked him. "Morning." Tommy greeted looking around to make sure Kim was the only one at the front door. He leaned into her and kissed her sweetly. She was the light in the darkness right now as he wrestled with his normal life. If he wasn't with Kim, at school, he was throwing all of his time into his martial arts. It was the only time when he still felt as if he could call on the Dragonzord to aid the others in battle.

Kimberly melted against Tommy as he kissed her. As much as she desired to stay like this, if she lingered then her mother would come to investigate. It was unsure how her mother would take her kissing a boy she had yet to meet. Reluctantly, Kim pulled back, and for Tommy's benefit, she licked her lips. "Come on in." She giggled as he walked by her and then she shut the door before leading him to the kitchen. Her mom was in a suit and she was already at the table reading the morning paper. Kim cleared her throat to gain her mother's attention. "Mom, this is Tommy. He stopped by to walk me to school. I hope its ok I invited him for breakfast." She wasn't going to mention that she and Tommy were going to play hookie today. Kim braced herself for her mother's inspection as she pushed back from the table and stood to look at them.

Tommy felt his nerves return the moment Kim's mom looked at him. "Good morning, I'm Tommy Oliver." He held out his hand to her. She smiled warmly at him, shaking his hand with a grip he knew all too well. It was the same one Kimberly had. The smile was the same as the one that graced Kimberly's lips whenever she looked at him. Now, he knew where her kindness and compassion came from. It was all from her mother. One day, Tommy would thank Kimberly's mother for the gentle spirit she possessed. It was a gift to be treasured, to be guarded. From this moment on, even though Tommy was no longer the Green Ranger, he vowed to protect Kimberly when he could.

"It's nice to meet you Tommy. Kimmy talks about you all the time." Mrs. Hart said teasingly looking at her daughter's embarrassed frown. "Please, you are more than welcome to have breakfast with us." And with that, she took her seat once more to turn her attention back to the paper.

Kimberly heaved a sigh of relief, silently though, as she sowed Tommy where he could sit so she could go and fix him a plate. Today she would be wearing nothing but a smile and eagerness raced through as she thought of the day to come. She and Tommy would be spending the day together; completely alone. That thought should scare her, but it didn't. Kimberly knew that no matter what, she was safe with Tommy. '_Even as a human with no morphing abilities?_' A voice hissed in her mind asking a question she had tried not to think for weeks. '_YES! My life will always be safe when I'm with Tommy._' She mentally glared at the voice. Her confidence in the former Green Ranger would never waver.

AFTERNOON:

Tommy lay back on a flannel blanket as he and Kimberly lounged on a large boulder among and outcropping of rocks in the mountainous region of Angel Grove that concealed the command center. He thought his heart would hurt being so near a place where he had memories of camaraderie with the others, but no pain came. Kimberly was with him taking it all from him. "This has been the perfect day." Tommy mused pillowing his hands behind his head to look up at the sky.

Kimberly laughed, "The days not over yet." She said stretching out next to him resting her head on his chest and draping her arm over his stomach. "But you're right, this has been perfect." Even as they had shared her bed last night, she was still at how well his body aligned to her. Yes, Tommy was taller than her, but still; he was perfect for her. "It's nice and quiet. No putty's. No Rita causing havoc." Kim joked with a sigh of contentment.

"Don't joke about Rita. She may hear you." Tommy nudged her gently, teasing. "She may send one of her lame monsters down and then what will you do?" He meant to joke, to keep the day light and away from his forced normalcy. Kimberly surprised him by straddling his waist. She put her hands to his wrist's playfully pinning him. "What would you do?" He asked again.

"I would kick butt like I always do. I would fight by your side as a human only morphing when I had no choice to protect you." Kimberly answered truthfully with words she had wanted to say to him. "I would protect you." She stated again with more force to her words. "It's my turn to repay all the times you saved me."

Tommy sat up with Kim still astride him, her hands still on his wrists as he cupped her face. "You never have to repay me for saving you. I would give my life and all of my powers for you." He brought her lips down to his, tasted the sweetness of her, and tasted her tears. Pulling back Tommy wiped away her tears. "I'm always going to be here for you. Nowhere else," He promised her seconds before he kissed her again. With all that he was he swore to the universe that he would be at Kimberly's side whenever he was able.


End file.
